


Happens

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're really in bro with someone, you have to act on it. That, or they're just two lonely teenaged males who didn't know to draw the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm innocent, I swear.
> 
> Because because my friend requested Bokuto NSFW and didn't want Akaashi. Clearly a bro smutfest is the only solution.

It started because neither refused. They both had that desire that lay dormant until, suddenly, they decided to let it go.

Kuroo clutches the bedsheets, gripping hard so that he can hear his nails scrap across the fabric. His eyes closes and he buries his face into the pillows while his lower body rises higher. He put himself in the position, he knows that, and he does not mind that. He shows a very vulnerable side of himself, and he has never felt more protected and at ease.

Bokuto's hands glide across his body. Bokuto acts as restless as always and never lets his fingers linger in one place for too long, much to Kuroo's gratitude and annoyance. Bokuto slips a hand down to Kuroo's stomach then shifts it to toy with a nipple while the other slides down Kuroo's sides to the waistband of his shorts. Bokuto just moves without thinking too much, and they find no complaints; that is how they started, after all.

Kuroo gasps when the cold air touches his now bare cock. Kuroo's main complaint is that Bokuto chuckled at his brief shiver, but he forgave him once Bokuto's warm hand wrapped around his growing erection.

Bokuto leans over more, pressing his clothed body against Kuroo's bare back, and Kuroo has a new complaint. Before Kuroo can mention his new disapproval, Bokuto's lips are at the shell of his ear and giving it light nips.

"I won't do anything extreme until you let me know you _want_ it," Bokuto murmurs with a tone not bouncy and childlike like Kuroo could expect. Inside, Bokuto speaks in a breathy, low voice with words diving right into both of Kuroo's heads. If Kuroo's cock felt chilly before, Kuroo felt like his entire was melting under Bokuto's touches.

Kuroo lies on his back before he can really enjoy the feeling of Bokuto pressed against him. Again, Kuroo offered no vocal complaint as the first thing he sees in the new view is Bokuto taking the lower hem of his shirt and lifting it over him in a swift and controlled motion to reveal those toned abdominals and chest.

"Mm, not as hot as me," Kuroo teases with a feral grin, still enjoying the sight of Bokuto. Not as hot, maybe, but so hot. Bokuto's hair fell has long since worn out, and his hair lies scattered over his face and head that makes him seem so wrecked despite being in more control. The muscles from years of training and care glisten with slow-moving heads of sweat.

"You like what you see, bro?" Bokuto flashes a grin that leans more on one side to show just one of his dimples while his eyes stay mischievous and playful. The sight goes right to Kuroo's dick.

One hand reaches down between Kuroo's legs to hold the proof of how very-much Kuroo likes the sight. "Mn, okay, yeah, it's good."

"Just good?" Bokuto quirks up one of his eyebrows, and Kuroo lets out a low chuckle.

"Barely good. Is this foreplay or did you just fall asleep?"

Bokuto pouts and deflates. Instead of trying to defend himself with words, he puts his mouth to better usage. Scooted down and leaned over Kuroo's cock, Bokuto gives one long lick on the underside from the base to the head's tip.

"Mm," Kuroo hums out. Not a loud moan, barely even a moan: it is more of a sound of relief. Kuroo just want more attention, fast. "C'mon, little more."

After leaving a gentle kiss left on Kuroo's tip, Bokuto grins and pulls away. Kuroo regrets giving an order because now Bokuto is doing anything but giving his erection more attention. 

Bokuto sucks on the skin on the inner thigh and his fingers ghost around Kuroo's balls and and legs. One hand pulls away, and out of sight. Kuroo hears a zipper going down and Bokuto moans a little. Kuroo kicks Bokuto's shoulder.

"You can't jack off when you're barely touching m- whoa!"

Bokuto licked Kuroo from the balls to the tip. Kuroo aches for more, and finally Bokuto seems to give it. Lips wrap around the head, and his tongue laps over it. Bokuto sucks in more and more, hollowing his cheeks to make his mouth more tight for Kuroo's cock to enjoy. Bokuto does not quite get it to his throat, but he takes it in deep and hums around it. Kuroo can feel his entire body want more still, needing to be touched all over.

Bokuto tilts his head and angles himself to take him more. Before, golden eyes locked with Kuroo's as Bokuto pleasured his friend, now his eyes focus under half-lidded eyes on Kuroo's erection. Bokuto's lips look redder and fuller by the moment, and some of his hair tickles on of Kuroo's thighs to make him's shiver.

"Hah . . ." escapes Kuroo's lips, and he has to admit it comes from pleasure, not a teasing bone in his body left. At the moment, Kuroo questions if he even has bones or if he has melted into the bed already.

Kuroo's chest and crotch rise so his arching his body more into Bokuto's mouth without even realizing. He also turns his face away from Bokuto and pants for air as his head is turned to one side and revealing more of his neck.

Then Kuroo's body is out into shock and nearly collapsed on itself when he feels something prob inside him. "What the hell?" Kuroo tries to sound more mad, but Bokuto has not stopped moving his tongue, and he feels more confused than angry.

Bokuto hums around Kuroo's cock again, and the corners of his lips lift. "Hm, prep'n you," Bokuto explains while his mouth is full of Kuroo.

Without an ounce of dignity, Kuroo moans, low and throaty, when Bokuto curls two fingers inside him and rubs against his sweet spot. Face contorted with the pleasure from Bokuto's mouth and with the awkward feeling from something probing his inside, Kuroo groans and pants. Bokuto reads the reaction as mixed, and slows down his movements. Bokuto's hesitation to continue bothered Kuroo, so he scooted himself so the fingers went farther inside him. 

"It's good, idiot," Kuroo breathes out. "Just fucking weird."

Bokuto wants to laugh at that. "Really _fucking_ weird, huh?" he teases after sliding his lips off Kuroo's cock. 

If Bokuto's fingers had not thrust and curled inside Kuroo to make Kuroo putty of pleasure in that exact moment Kuroo most certainly would have kicked Bokuto in his smug face.

"Kuroo," Bokuto whines, suddenly serious and looking at Kuroo with hungry eyes. The fingers do not stop moving, so Kuroo cannot making out much of what Bokuto says after that, but he sure as hell likes the sultry glint in Bokuto's golden eyes as he moves those full lips to speak.

Kuroo rests his head back to relax and enjoy the fingers, but before he can they pull out. "Wha-" he murmurs while the emptiness eats him away.

Kuroo's protests stay in his throat. Bokuto's circling just the tip of his erection near Kuroo's hole. Kuroo cranes his neck again, but he can only see the curly white hairs of Bokuto's pelvis and a small bit of the base, the rest of Bokuto's privates stay hidden behind Kuroo's own body.

Kuroo sees it all from between his own legs, his erection. The sight sends a shiver down his spine. His incredibly hot friend towers above him, teasing his thick cock around his entrance, and Kuroo can only see him from his own body. Kuroo's view proves how aroused they are, how much they want it.

"Get in already." 

Bokuto still teases, only letting the tip penetrate Kuroo. Kuroo has no idea where Bokuto's sudden self-control originated, and he misses Bokuto's impulsive side that should be fucking him into the mattress at that point.

"Mm, but," Bokuto sighs, "I really wanna change positions. Roll over," Bokuto commands, but his voice remains sweet underneath the authoritative tone. "Ass in the air."

Kuroo hates Bokuto, he really does, when he realizes after he rolled over how much control he gives his friend. Kuroo can feel Bokuto's playing eyes staring him down and finding a million new things to say about the view. Instead of words, Kuroo feels something wet and thinner than a cock lick him.

"That's all you get for now. Time to take away your ability to walk."

Bokuto wastes no time or words after that, shoving himself in Kuroo to the base.

Kuroo groans and finally tears the sheets. Bokuto stays still for exactly 4 seconds of eternity before moving, and Kuroo wonders if Bokuto's pulling out his intestines with him. Uncomfortable but unwilling to stop, Kuroo just gets louder and moves so he matches Bokuto's thrusts. Kuroo questions how he ever agreed to the position and to bottom at all, but then he remembers the curve of Bokuto's erection being perfect for hitting his inner sweet spot, and he is not disappointed. Bokuto gets into the rhythm, and he repeatedly hits Kuroo prostate again and again.

"Aaha . . . Ha, fuck, Bo!" Kuroo loves the feeling of having his ass _wrecked_ , but he also wants to lower his hips so he can grind his erection over the smooth sheets for more release. To get a glance, Kuroo slides his forehead off the sheets so the hair is out of his face and the top of his head is what is pressed against the bed.

Kuroo sees in slow motion a hand moving between his legs, and grabbing his arousal, yet it feels like it is happening too fast. While Bokuto ruts in him, he makes sure to touch Kuroo all over with his free hand. Again, Bokuto's chest touches Kuroo's back and a hand plays over his nipples and his lips ghost over Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo keeps looking at the way his tip glisten and leaks precum as Bokuto pumps it. Kuroo wants to egg Bokuto to do more, to tease him like he would about anything else, but his body reveals how great he feels and how perfect Bokuto treats him. Even if Kuroo could form coherent thoughts to slow things down, his hips would just continue moving with Bokuto's and his body would keep sucking in Bokuto's cock.

"Fuck, again. Moving." The warning does nothing to help Kuroo prepare for the seconds of hell he had to endure without Bokuto pounding into him.

Bokuto flips Kuroo more onto his side than on his back, and throws a leg over his strong shoulder while pulling Kuroo even closer. Bokuto gets closer to Kuroo between his legs than Kuroo would have thought, and being so close makes him feel intoxicated.

"I'll see you come," Bokuto chirps out, now grinning and sending Kuroo a playful wink.

Kuroo moans instead of denying the words when Bokuto's cock penetrates him again. Kuroo did not notice before the shift, but he really _is_ close to orgasming; he really should give Bokuto more credit. 

Bokuto loses all of Kuroo's respect when he comes only a minute later, right inside Kuroo. For all the prep and care, Kuroo should have came first. Despite any disappointment, Kuroo still bent his body in an angle to allow for them to kiss while Kuroo milks out every drop of semen Bokuto has. For just a moment, Bokuto frees both hands just to cup Kuroo's face and kiss him deeper. Their tongues intertwine and move against each other, and they stay together even after Kuroo moans when Bokuto grabs his cock again.

Bokuto softened penis stays inside Kuroo while they make-out, and Bokuto makes sure to finish Kuroo off with a hand-job.

Bokuto pumps even a few seconds after Kuroo finishes spewing his come all over himself and the sheets.

"Mm, you asshole," Kuroo groans. "Get out of my ass already!"

"What? That's what you say to your best bro after getting your sad ass off?"

"Sad ass? My ass is killer. People would pay just to look at it. You're the one with the fat ass."

Kuroo realizes his comment was too mean when he sees how broken Bokuto looks pulling out. "Bro . . ."

Kuroo sighs and gets up on his knees on the bed. Kuroo wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck then yanks him closer. The kiss lasts long enough for Kuroo to trail his mischievous fingers down Bokuto's back to give his tight buns a hard squeeze.

"Damn, you really do tone those." Kuroo licks his lips, and his expression tells Bokuto he's up to no good.

Kuroo moves faster than someone who will not be able to walk the next day and forces Bokuto onto the bed.

"Mind if I try to compare our asses a bit more thoroughly?"

"I guess it'd be the only way to make them feel even," Bokuto replies, rolling over on his stomach and raising his hips. "Go on at try them. I promise they're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry and I love you. Please accept me, small children. Your senpai loves you.


End file.
